African Union – United Nations Hybrid Operation in Darfur
The African Union – United Nations Hybrid Operation in Darfur (UNAMID) is a joint African Union and United Nations peacekeeping mission formally approved by United Nations Security Council Resolution 1769 on July 31, 2007, to bring stability to the war-torn Darfur region of Sudan while peace talks on a final settlement continue. Its initial 12-month mandate has been extended to July 31, 2010. Its budget is approximately $106 million per month. Its force of about 26,000 personnel began to deploy to the region in October 2007. The 9,000-strong African Union Mission in Sudan (AMIS), which was previously responsible for peacekeeping, had completely merged into this new force by December 31, 2007.UN Press Release The mandate is for a force of up to 19,555 military personnel and 3,772 police, along with a further "19 formed police units comprising up to 140 personnel each." The peacekeepers will be allowed to use force to protect civilians and humanitarian operations. UNAMID will be the first joint UN/AU force and the largest peacekeeping mission. As of December 2008, it has deployed 15,136 total uniformed personnel, including 12,194 troops, 175 military observers, 2,767 police officers, supported by 786 international civilian personnel, 1,405 local civilian staff and 266 United Nations Volunteers.UNAMID Mission Site Participants On August 12, 2007, Alpha Oumar Konare, the chairman of the African Union announced UNAMID was likely to be an all-African peacekeeping force. As of 30 June 2013, the total number of personnel in the mission is 19,735: Former contributors * * * Commanders * Wynjones Kisamba, Deputy Force Commander Casualties *A Ugandan peacekeeper had been found shot dead in his car in the El Fasher region on May 29, 2008. *On 8 July 2008, seven UN peacekeepers were killed, and 22 injured in an attack by a militia. The attack was reported and condemned by the United Nations Security Council. *A Nigerian peacekeeper was killed on July 16, 2008. *A Nigerian peacekeeper was killed on October 7, 2008. *A South African peacekeeper was killed on October 29, 2008. *Two UNAMID peacekeepers were killed between November 2008 and February 2009.http://www.reliefweb.int/rw/rwb.nsf/db900SID/EGUA-7Q8NTL?OpenDocument *A Nigerian peacekeeper was killed in a firefight on March 17, 2009.http://www.civpol.org/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=1164 *A UNAMID peacekeeper was shot dead in front of his home in Nyala on May 8, 2009. *A UNAMID peacekeeper was killed between June and August 2009.http://english.aljazeera.net/news/africa/2009/09/200992975043393744.html *A Nigerian peacekeeper was killed in an ambush in Sudan's western Darfur region on September 29, 2009. *Threehttp://www.alertnet.org/thenews/newsdesk/HEA531396.htm Rwandan peacekeepers were killed and three wounded in an ambush by gunmen while escorting a water tanker on December 4, 2009.BBC News: Two Rwandan peacekeepers killed in Darfur *On 6 December 2009, two more Rwandan peacekeepers were killed and one was wounded when gunmen opened fire from a crowd as Rwandan troops were distributing water. *Two Egyptian peackeepers were killed and three wounded in an ambush near Edd al-Fursan in southern Darfur on May 7, 2010. *One UNAMID peacekeeper was killed, and three others were critically wounded, in an attack that took place on January 21, 2012 while they were patrolling in Darfur.http://thedarfurblog.blogspot.com/2012/01/un-security-council-press-statement-on.html *One UNAMID peacekeeper was killed and two injured on 19 April 2013 in an attack on their base at Muhajeria in East Darfur. *Seven Tanzanian peacekeepers were killed on 13 July 2013. See also *United Nations Mission in Sudan References *BBC News: UN backs new Darfur peace force *BBC News: Sudan 'will support Darfur force' External links * * Full text of resolution 1769 Category:Peacekeeping missions and operations involving the African Union Darfur Category:United Nations operations in Sudan 1769 Category:War in Darfur Category:2007 establishments in Sudan